


Her Nomad

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Daddy Steve, F/M, Light Bondage, Nomad Steve, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole





	Her Nomad

You were half asleep when Steve got home. He’s tired and sore and a shower sounds good, but not as good as getting his hands on you, his mouth on you. He strips quickly enough and crawls into bed with you. Your arms ready for him as you hold him close, kissing his chapped lips, hands running along his bearded cheeks.

“Mmmmm I missed you.” You whisper in between kisses.

“Oooo I missed you too sweetheart.” He replies, voice rough, tired and husky.

The kisses start to turn more heated as you both move to sit up. You straddle his lap as his tongue slides deeply into your mouth, claiming your lips for his own making you moan needing more from him.

He doesn’t disappoint, he never does. His hands gently grab your wrist and pin them behind your back, where he got something to tie them with you have no clue, but soon enough you feel the smooth feeling of a silk tie wrapped around your wrist tight enough so your at his mercy. All the while the deep kisses never stop and his cock keeps just barely sliding between your ass cheeks. You shiver wanting it deep inside you so badly.

Being bound the way you are, you know the mood tonight, it’s one you have come to almost crave, the role you fall into becoming like second nature by now. You could easily do this 24/7 and it’s something you’ll have to talk about later, for now, you let him set the pace and you fully sink into your role.

“Ooooo daddy…..I need you.” You whine softly against his bearded cheek, pressing soft kisses there. 

His hands clasp around your upper arms tightly moaning roughly at the name falling from your lips. “Oh baby girl…...i’m going to fuck you so good…..my sweetheart.” He says lowly into your hair, breathing you in as he ruts a few times against you.

“Daddy please….I need you inside me.” You beg softly, looking up at him through your eyelashes, changing your voice to something softer and more submissive.

His eyes dilate and he licks his lips watching you, like a light switch being turned on, he fully falls into his role before he taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking hard on it.

“DADDY!” You cry out, body going taught in pleasure. Your whimpers and whines spurring him on.

He spends so much time giving your breast attention, by the time he is FINALLY sliding home inside your pussy, your beyond wet for him.

“Look at you baby girl….so wet for daddy like a good girl….always such a good girl for me.” He nearly growls, hands holding your hips as he brings you up and down on his cock, your bound hands behind your back holding strong with the tie.

“Mmmmm daddy harder please…..” You trail off as he starts a brutal pace.

“Like this baby girl?” He growls into your skin before sucking on your collar bone hard enough to bruise. You love it.

By the time you feel your orgasm almost upon you, you have silent tears falling down your cheeks from how overwhelming good everything feels and all you can keep mumbling is daddy over and over again.

Just when you feel yourself about to come, he presses your small pink vibrator to your clit and your done for, you scream as it washes over you, head thrown back, eyes closed tightly as you ride it out for what feels like hours. All the while Steve keeps fucking you through it even as he comes himself, he just kisses you deeply as he comes and comes deep inside you.


End file.
